Soldier of Destruction
by Rachel Evans
Summary: A new enemy attacks the senshi and tries to kidnap Hotaru and she gets sent to Deep Space Nine. Sailor MoonStar Trek:DS9; PG13 for violence
1. Prologue

Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for starting yet another story, but I just had an inspiration, and I HAD to write it!  
  
Dedication: I'd like to thank the awesome DS9 fanfiction author, Gabrielle Lawson, for giving me the inspiration to write this. THANKS! And, if you read this, I'd like to tell you again that you're an awesome author! The best I know! (Don't tell my sister, Tensei, that though. Lol.)^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respectful owners. ^_^  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…* = Action  
  
Now, on with the story! Have fun!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl, about 13 years of age, with shoulder length black hair, and violet eyes, was walking down the street. Most would assume that she was walking home from school, because she still had her school uniform on, and was carrying her briefcase. But that was not where she was headed. She turned onto a staircase that led to the Cherry Hill Temple, and made the trek to the top.  
  
When she reached the top, there were a few other people waiting. One of them had long black hair that came to the end of her back, and her eyes were also violet. She was wearing a red and white robe, that signified that she worked at the temple, and she was sweeping. A boy there had short, blonde hair, and was wearing a red school uniform... but wait... it's not a boy. It's a girl! Her red eyes showed her feminine side. Another girl had short, blue hair. She was also wearing a school uniform, and she was sitting at a picnic table, typing furiously at her laptop.  
  
"Ossu, minna!" the brown haired girl said with a smile as she walked toward the blonde, and hugged her.  
  
"Ossu, Hota-chan!" the blonde said, hugging back.  
  
The other two looked up from their work and said, "Ossu." and then went back to work.  
  
An hour later, they were still there, but there were more people. One of them had aqua hair, and beautiful aqua eyes to match. AN: At least I think they're aqua. Another had long blonde hair that reached her back, and it was tied into a half ponytail with a big red bow. This girl had blue eyes. There was a girl with a brown ponytail and brown eyes, and girl with long dark green hair that almost reached her ankles, and her eyes were red.  
  
The girl who worked there had finished sweeping, and was now waiting with the others. She kept looking at her watch. "Ugh!" she finally exclaimed, "Where is she?! She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!"  
  
"She'll be here soon. Don't worry, Rei-chan.," the one with long blonde hair said.  
  
As if on cue, somebody came running up the stairs. She had long blonde hair pulled into two pigtails, with buns at the top. She also had blue eyes. "I'm *gasp* so *gasp* sorry *gasp*!" she said, out of breath from running up the steep stairs. Finally she caught her breath, and walked up to Rei. She put her hands together and bowed, as is a custom in Japan for apologies. "Please don't yell at me Rei! I have a good reason this time!"  
  
Rei glared at the girl. "What is it THIS time, Usagi-baka?!"  
  
Usagi glared back, but then became more serious. "I was attacked."  
  
The only reaction she got was blinks.  
  
"I'm serious! I was attacked by a Youma!" she argued.  
  
"Right." Rei said in a sarcastic voice. "That's a new one."  
  
"Why didn't you call us on your communicator?" the blue haired girl asked.  
  
Usagi hesitated. "I... uh... kinda... um..."  
  
"You left it at home?" Rei asked in an irritated voice.  
  
Usagi nodded... everyone else face vaulted.  
  
Rei recovered quickly. "Let's go inside and ask the fire." she suggested, and seeing that everyone was nodding, she turned and headed toward the "Great Fire".  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kira to Sisko." a female voice said.  
  
A man emerged from his bed, grabbed a silver object from his table, and tapped it. "What is it?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes to try and wipe away the sleepiness.  
  
"We will be arriving at the station in five minutes." she said.  
  
The man, more awake now, said, "I'm on my way." and slipped on his uniform.  
  
  
  
  
  
A figure sat on what appeared to be a throne. The throne was very tall, and had spikes coming out of it from almost every direction. The one sitting on it was a man and he wore all black, and his hair was dark purple. He had dark, evil eyes.  
  
He was talking to a man who also wore all black, but this man had dark blue hair. His eyes looked just as dark and evil. "Yes sir." he said to the man on the throne. "We have found her, but I don't think it will be easy to get her. She has several companions who are almost as powerful." He explained. "We tested the leader by sending a Youma. She defeated it easily."  
  
"KUSO!" the man swore. "How many "companions" does this girl have?" he asked, frustrated.  
  
The man hesitated. "Nine?"  
  
"Then we'll send eighteen Youma. Two for each of them, and you and I will handle the little firefly." he said with a smirk.  
  
The other man bowed, and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great Fire, what are the intentions of our new enemies?" Rei asked the fire that was in front of her. She was kneeling, and so were the other girls behind her. All of them had their eyes closed, like they were praying to the fire.  
  
After a few moments, Rei opened her eyes and said, "I give up."  
  
Everyone else opened their eyes, and stared at her.  
  
"What's wrong? Didn't it tell you?" the one with the brown ponytail asked.  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, Mako-chan. It's just that, the fire can only tell me so much."  
  
"That's okay!" Usagi said. "At least we know who they are!"  
  
Rei smiled. "You're right." she said, "Let's discuss this more over some home made muffins." she said, looking at Usagi.  
  
"That sounds great!" Usagi said jumping up.  
  
As everyone was heading towards Rei's bedroom, there was a loud crash outside. Rei sighed. "It's probably Chad." she said as she walked outside, the others in tow.  
  
When they got out there, they saw Chad, but there was someone else out there too. A man, who had all black clothes on, and dark blue hair,AN: Sound familiar? walked up to Chad, who was now sprawled in a pile of trash cans, and laughed evilly.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?! What do you want?!" Rei shouted as she ran to Chad's side. She helped him up, and told him to go inside. And he did.  
  
"Are you Hino Rei?" the man asked.  
  
Now Makoto stepped in. "What's it to you?" she asked.  
  
The man looked at Makoto, then at Rei, and then snapped his fingers. Within seconds, there were a least fifteen Youma surrounding them. They all looked different, except for the smirk on their faces.  
  
As soon as the Youma appeared, all the girls had their Henshin pens out, and were transforming, and within minutes, there was a fierce battle going on.  
  
Hotaru, now Sailor Saturn, noticed that none of the Youma were charging at her, but didn't think much of it. She just began attacking the nearest one to her. But then she was grabbed from behind. She turned around, and saw the man standing there, with his hand on the collar on her uniform.  
  
"You're coming with me, Firefly." He said, trying to pull her away from the crowd.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, and punched him in the stomach. But it didn't do much. He just kept pulling her toward some kind of portal. "LET ME GO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna, now Sailor Pluto, was fighting, hand-to-hand combat, with a Youma, when she heard Saturn scream. She looked up to see why, and saw the man pulling her to a portal. She jumped up, out of the way of the Youma's attack, and landed between the man and the portal. She took the Time Key and smashed it into the man's face. He fell back and cursed when he lost his grip on Hotaru, but he quickly recovered, and got back up, sending Pluto into a nearby tree.  
  
Saturn, now VERY pissed off, took out the Silence Glaive, and began swinging it at the man who, easily dodged it.  
  
Then, someone else grabbed Hotaru from behind. She turned around, and saw another man, wearing almost the exact same thing as the other man, but his hair was dark purple. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder ignoring her protests.  
  
He was about to walk into the portal with her when somebody kicked him over. It was Sailor Pluto! Both men fell over, and she ran to Saturn, who was also on the ground. She gave her a necklace with a small-decorated key on it, and opened a portal.  
  
"Go into that." she told Hotaru. "You'll be safe there."  
  
"But-" Hotaru began to protest, but Pluto shoved her into the portal just as she was knocked over by another Youma.  
  
"I'll contact you!" she called as she fought off the Youma.  
  
The other men saw Hotaru leave, and tried to follow by going into the portal. But it had disappeared by the time they reached it.  
  
"Kuso!" the purple-haired man cursed. "Let's go!" he called to the other man. Then they left the Youma to take care of the other senshi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: So, you like? Lemme know when you review, because all of you will review, right? I don't mind flames, just please don't get too out of hand. I've been very depressed lately, and being shoved into dirt doesn't make it any better. ^_^ I know I rushed it. That's a problem I need fix.  
  
Oh, and if I made any mistakes, spelling wise or in peoples personalities, please let me know so I can correct it. Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Hotaru opened her eyes and all around her she saw blackness. She just floating around in what seemed to be oblivion  
  
'This must be some kind of dream.' she thought to herself.  
  
Seconds later the memory of the battle came back to her and she wondered at how it was going. She wished she could have been there to help, and she would be, had she not been shoved into that portal like that.  
  
Suddenly, through the corner of her eye, she saw something. She shifter her body so that she was facing it and it seemed to be growing.  
  
The closer she got to the object the easier it was to see that it was a road with an arch.  
  
The next thing she knew was that her feet were holding her up as she stood under the arch.  
  
Cautiously she stepped forward, Silence Glaive in hand, ready to smite anyone that appeared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The purple-haired man sat on his throne, his head buried in his hands, muttering to himself.  
  
At that moment a figure came into the room wearing a black robe, holding a large staff in his hand.  
  
"You failed." The figure said.  
  
"I know. But we can easily get her as soon as we know what dimension she's in. She's alone and vulnerable. She may not even realize her potential power. I have my men searching for her as we speak, and when we find her, it's only a matter of retrieving her."  
  
"The gather a team to leave." the hooded man said. He handed the man a ball of black energy.  
  
"Have the leader of the aforesaid team throw this up into the air and it will create a portal which will take them to the exact place where she is. She is completely by herself.  
  
"I expect this mission to be a success, otherwise I'll find a more competent replacement for you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I know how much it means to you to see the destruction of earth, but I can't have unreliable people working for me. Remember; I'm the one who gave you all of this. At the snap of a finger I could take it all away."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Garak." Bashir said as he approached his Cardassian friend on the Promenade.  
  
"If it isn't the Good Doctor." the grey-skinned man replied as fell in step with the aforesaid man. "Are we still on for lunch?"  
  
"Of course." Bashir said as he and his friend boarded the turbolift.  
  
"Ops." the doctor commanded the machine.  
  
Turning back to his friend, he said, "I just need to give Captain Sisko these reports on our trip to the Gamma Quadrant, and then I must check on a patient who has the Bolian flu. I'll be able to meet you in about an hour at our usual table, right?"  
  
"Of course. I'll see you then."  
  
The turbolift doors opened and the doctor stepped off, leaving the Cardassian by himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru called out as she walked down the strange path. She hoped that this would be the time she would be contacted by the Senshi of Pluto. It certainly seemed like an opportune time.  
  
She had been walking for what seemed like house. The only sound she could hear was her own voice and her heals, clicking and echoing.  
  
She was now beginning to get nervous. She was already transformed from the battle and she held her Silence Glaive tightly in her right hand.  
  
"Setsuna-mama?" she called for, what seemed to be the millionth time.  
  
This time someone answered.  
  
"Hota-chan?"  
  
Hotaru spun around to see Setsuna standing few feel away.  
  
A smile came to both their faces as they approached one-another.  
  
Setsuna spread her arms out to embrace Hotaru, but suddenly Hotaru's smile faded and she recoiled.  
  
Setsuna frowned at this.  
  
"What's wrong, Firefly?" the older woman asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hotaru; come on. It's me, Setsuna. I've come to take you back home. It's safe now."  
  
Hotaru held her glaive out in front of herself and made a small swipe at the woman before her, cutting the back of her outstretched hand; green blood came oozing out.  
  
"I'm going to ask you again." she said, raising the glaive to the woman's neck. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled. "I miss-judged you, Little Firefly." She blinked away and now re-appeared as some sort of green creature.  
  
Hotaru took a few steps away and placed the blade of her staff between her and her enemy.  
  
"Aww, that's not very nice." the woman said as she tried to side-step the weapon. She learned quickly that that was a bad decision, for Hotaru had thrust it forward, causing it to go into her stomach about an inch.  
  
"Stupid Bitch!" the woman screamed and thrust an energy ball at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru easily dodged the ball and prepared an attack.  
  
"Silence Glaive, Surprise!"  
  
Suddenly energy protruded from the glaive and hit the woman in the chest, causing the enemy to fall to the ground.  
  
Hotaru was about to finish her off when she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. The surprise caused her to drop her glaive.  
  
Hotaru struggled under her assailant's hold and suddenly felt his breath in her ear.  
  
"Be a good girl, please, and come with me."  
  
Hotaru's answer was the connection of her elbow in his stomach, though it didn't seem to phase him.  
  
Saturn scrambled through her mind of what she could do. Suddenly a move Haruka had taught her came to mind.  
  
Quickly, she reached up to the man's face and managed to wedge her finger between his eyeball and the bone.  
  
He screamed as his precious eye came out of his face. He let her go and dropped to the ground, searching for his eye.  
  
Hotaru cringed at the thought of what she had just done, but quickly turned around to face the other Youma.  
  
As she turned, she felt a piercing pain in her chest. She saw the Youma grinning from the ground and she looked down. There, embedded in her chest, was a 6 inch, double-edged dagger.  
  
Hotaru stood in shock as the Youma crawled up to her, grabbed onto the knife, and used it to pull herself up. At the point, Hotaru screamed in pain and fell to her knees, her uniform blinking away, leaving her in her school uniform, soaked in her own blood.  
  
The female Youma stepped up to the fallen senshi, placed her hand upon the hilt of the knife, and pulled it out, the blade red with blood.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" the man asked from behind. He was still looking for his eye when he saw some red blood on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry. She's not dead. I'm sure they can patch her up back home." The woman stood over Hotaru with a grin. "That's right, sweetie. We're going to take good care of you." she said, and began to chuckle.  
  
Hotaru felt unconsciousness beckoning her as she fell forward, but she refused to give in just yet.  
  
Reaching out her hand, she grabbed the ankle of the Youma and pulled the her to the ground.  
  
"Stupid Bitch!" she said as she got up and kicked Hotaru in the head.  
  
Seconds later Hotaru gave into the blackness that was overpowering her. As she gave in, she heard the two Youma scream and then heard the comforting voice of Setsuna.  
  
"It's alright, Hota-chan. You'll be safe now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Pluto raised her staff in the air and created a portal above her head. Gently, she picked Hotaru up and held her as close to the portal as she could. Slowly, it sucked the frail body of the small senshi into another dimension.  
  
"I hope they find you in time." Setsuna whispered as she closed the portal.  
  
Notes: So, what do you think? ^_^ Tell me! Tell me!!! I really want to know!  
  
Constructive criticism is accepted.  
  
Flames are discouraged, but accepted. Unless it's about the story line. If you don't like the story line, why did you read it? 


	3. Chapter 2

Captain Sisko went to his office on DS9 and sat down at the desk, tossing a couple of data PADD's down onto the surface. He sighed as he reclined back in his chair, his feet resting on the desk.

He'd had a long two weeks. The Defiant had been called out to assist a ship that had sent out a distress call. There was a fierce battle, and he won, of course, but there were 4 casualties from the other ship and 17 injured altogether.

He had hoped to go right to bed when he got back to the station, but he had too much work to catch up on.

He knew that he had to start working, so he could get to his quarters sooner, but his eyelids began to droop. He kept trying to pull them open, but it soon became too much work and he lost the battle.

Doctor Bashir yawned as he walked down the corridor towards his quarters. He had only received 4 hours of sleep in the last 36 hours and was determined to not be interrupted as he got 8 more.

But, no such luck. He hadn't even reached his destination when he got a call from the Infirmary. There was a major trauma and Doctor Myal needed his assistance.

"I'll be right there." he said and turned on his heel. Sleep could wait.

When Julian entered the Infirmary he saw two Bajoran's, a husband and wife, sitting on a biobed, blood on the man's hands. The woman was crying.

Doctor Myal immediately came out and explained the situation as they both headed towards the patient.

"They found her in their bedroom when they went to bed. They have no idea how she got in there or what happened." she said.

Doctor Bashir looked over the girl quickly and took in the situation. She was human, Asian to be more precise, and looked about 13 or 14 years old. There was a large exposed wound running from her lower chest through her abdomen. She also had a black eye and bloody nose, probably broken, and many bruises on her. There was also a strange green substance on her hand.

"What are her vitals?" he asked.

"BP is 93/68 and dropping steadily," a nurse said, "Heart rate is very weak, as is pulse, oxygen levels are at 89."

"How much blood has she lost?"

"She just got here, so not much here. I don't know how much was at the scene." Myal said.

"Go find out, and bring back some ONEG." he said to the nurse. She nodded and left.

"We need to start a central line for the blood and get two lines of saline in her hands." he said to the other doctor. The woman nodded and began to set up the lines.

Doctor Bashir took a pair of scissors and began to cut off her shirt, just enough to expose the wound. He paused a moment. "Why is there only one hole n her shirt, where part of the wound is?" he asked, perplexed.

"I don't know." the Bajoran said and came over to look. The only holes in the shirt were from where he cut it and at the bottom of the long gash. "That's strange."

"Remind me to tell Odo about this." he said and opened a tricorter. He ran it over the wound to see if any organs were damaged. It wasn't as bad as it looked, but a couple of her lower ribs were broken.

The nurse came back with the blood and said that the couple said that there was a lot of blood on the floor, at least 3 pints.

Bashir nodded and continued to work. He needed to stop the bleeding, but it could take a while.

Odo was in the main room of the Infirmary and was talking to the Bajoran couple.

"So you just walked in, and there she was?" he asked, almost not believing it.

"Yes," the man said. "We were just heading to bed and when the door opened we saw her arm. My wife screamed and then began to cry while I went over and saw how badly she was bleeding. She was on her stomach so I rolled her over and checked for a pulse. Then I called here."

"That would explain the blood on your hands." Odo said, still unsure.

"Does she look familiar to you?" the shape-shifter asked.

"Not really." the woman said. The man shook his head.

"I've never seen her before." he said. "And I don't know how she could have gotten into our bedroom."

Odo nodded and pushed a couple buttons on the PADD that he was holding.

"I'll call you if I have any more questions," the shape shifter told the couple, "In the meantime someone will give you new quarters until the investigation is over."

The couple nodded and Odo approached the nurse who just left the room that the girl was in. "How is she?"

The nurse snapped off the blood-covered gloves that she was wearing and tossed them into a garbage bag.

"She's bleeding profusely and given the amount of blood loss she may not make it. But Doctor Bashir is really good. He's bringing her into surgery right now." she said and went to the replicator. She requested an intubation kit which materialized in seconds.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get back in there." she said and grabbed a new pair of gloves before entering the room.

After a couple of hours in surgery, the girl was finally stable and Bashir went to his office to start a record for her.

As soon as he sat down he felt his body screaming at him to close his eyes, but he knew he couldn't. Not until the file was complete. He fought sleep tooth-and-nail but after five minutes gave up and his body won.

Doctor Myal walked in a few minutes later and smiled. She shook her head and took the PADD from his limp hand. She would make the file for him and let him sleep.

"Are you sure?" the man on the throne asked one of his youma.

"Positive, sir." the creature said. "I can have a portal ready in 3 hours."

"Perfect. The Soldier of Destruction will me mine at last."

Hotaru Tomoe wandered around the Juuban district of Tokyo, confused at the sight. All the buildings and cars were reduced to piles of rubble and there were no people in sight.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" it was a male voice.

Hotaru turned around and saw the man she had seen earlier, at the Temple.

"What did you do here?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything." he said, a smug smile on his face. "You did."

"What?" she asked, taken aback by his response. She would never do anything like that.

"My dear," he said, "Do you not understand the full capability of your power?"

All of a sudden the realization hit. "How much?" she asked.

"All of it."

Hotaru fell to her knees. How could she have destroyed all of the earth? Why would she? She's incapable of doing so unless the situation becomes so hopeless that it's the only option.

"I don't remember anything." she said. The man approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get you home." he said.

"What?" she looked up at him confused.

"This was clearly too much for you." he helped her stand up.

"What are you talking about? This IS my home!" she pulled away from him and went to take her Henshin pen out of her pocket, but couldn't find it.

"I had to take it away from you." he explained. "I couldn't have you hurting your own brother now, could I?"

"My brother?" she asked in total disbelief. It was then that she noticed the black star on his forehead. "Who are you?"

"My name is Master 4." he said and extended a hand towards her. She began to step backwards but tripped and fell. She saw that her clothes were not longer her school uniform, but a long black dress, and her hair was what tripped her, for it grew past her feet. She saw that her legs and arms were much longer than she had remembered them and that her nails were painted black. She got up, gathered her hair, and ran.

She heard the click of her heals as she ran towards the Temple, in hopes that there was something there that could help her. She felt taller and as she ran she noticed that she was more developed than she used to be.

'What's happened to me?' she asked herself, but she didn't stop running.

She ran up the stairs to the temple and what she found horrified her. There were people up there, but they looked and acted like zombies. Some of them looked familiar, but others didn't. Chad and Rei's grandfather were there, but no one seemed to notice her. She stopped running. It seemed that this man didn't follow her.

She went into the house, into Rei's room. She needed to see a mirror.

It seemed that the Temple grounds were not effected by whatever it was she did and she found a nice full-size mirror in Rei's room. It was on the door.

As soon as the door closed she saw herself. It took all her will-power to not scream at the sight. She was no longer Tomoe Hotaru, but the star on her forehead proved her suspicions. She was Mistress 9.

Captain Sisko joined Odo in going to the Infirmary. Doctor Bashir wanted to inform the Security Chief of the condition of the victim. There were still no leads on who she was or who did this.

When they entered the Infirmary they looked around, but no one was there. A moment later the doctor came out of a room with a PADD in his hand.

"Our Jane Doe is no longer in critical condition, but her injuries were very severe." he started. "She was stabbed by a double-edged knife in her lower ribcage and the knife was dragged down past her naval. She was very lucky they found her when they did.

"There were also several cuts and bruises, and some kind of green substance on her fingers." he said. He stepped over to a computer console. The two men followed him. "I've had the computer analyze it, but I'm not getting much. It's some type of blood, but it doesn't match any species we have on record.

"Also, there were two assailants. One was holding her arms, the other had the knife."

"How do you know this?" Odo asked.

"I found skin cells under all of her fingernails, but the DNA was different than that of the retina cells I found under her right index fingernail."

"One of them is missing an eye." The captain said.

"Precisely. Also, the one that lost the eye is male, the other is female."

"Well, then, I'll tell my men to look for a male eye." Odo said almost sarcastically.

"How soon do you think she'll wake up?" the shape-shifter asked. He hoped to find out more information from her. The whole eye thing was good, but an eyewitness was better. (AN: No pun intended. )

"Depending on how things go, I may be able to wake her up in a few of hours, but only for a few minutes."

"Very well. Keep me posted, Doctor." Sisko said.

Notes: So.... What did you think of it? I really want to know. Please review and give me your thoughts. Don't worry, I'll write the next chapter soon. Yeah, I haven't written much in the last year or so, but that's changing. At least for now.


	4. Chapter 3

Notes: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I'll try to get more out sooner next time. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Bashir had finally gone to his quarters to get a few hours of sleep, and then headed back to the Infirmary where he would relieve Doctor Myal so she could get ready for her trip to Bajor.

As he entered the main room of the Infirmary he was greeted by a nurse who told him that Doctor Myal had just left to go back to her quarters and that there was nothing new with the girl, except that she had been groaning a lot. Doctor Myal had given her some pain medication, but the groaning continued.

Julian entered the room with the girl who was still moaning and squirming and he put his hand on her shoulder in the hopes that it would help calm her down. It didn't. His heart broke for her. He always hated to see his patients in pain, but especially the young ones. He wanted to just wake her up and tell her that everything would be okay, that she would get better and that whoever did this to her would be brought to justice, but he couldn't. Not now at least. He knew that he could tell her all this, but it wouldn't be a very good idea to wake her up just yet.

He began to scan her abdominal wound and was surprised to discover that it was healing faster than usual. The doctor noted this and continued. He scanned her head, which was fine, as was the rest of her body. Her blood pressure was slightly high, seeing as how she appeared to be stressed and her total blood volume was back to normal.

Doctor Bashir turned to leave but went back to the biobed when the girl started to growl angrily. Puzzled, he held her hand and calmly spoke to her. "Shhh…" he said, "Don't worry, everything will be all right. Shhh…" he repeated this phrase, and others similar, over to her, hoping to calm her down, but nothing worked. She just continued to growl and her face began to turn red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru felt her knees buckle and she fell to the floor in shock. How could this have happened? This was her worst nightmare; becoming Mistress 9... again.

Suddenly, it came to her. Nightmare. That's what this was. It had to be. She needed to wake herself up. But how? She tried repeating to herself over and over again to wake up, but it wasn't doing anything. She tried pinching herself, but nothing happened. She stood up and looked around the room for something that could help, but there was nothing.

Hotaru was getting frustrated. She felt like screaming, but settled with growling really loud. She began to throw things in the room, like the books on the shelf, and anything else she could get her hands on. Eventually there was nothing left to throw and she was left standing there, looking at Mistress 9 in the mirror.

She stared at her reflection with disgust, but the face in the mirror showed the exact opposite. The face of Mistress 9 grinned back at Hotaru. She hated seeing such a horrible thing. She hated it so much that she charged towards the mirror and with a shriek she smashed her fist into it.

The second her fist collided with the mirror she felt her body somehow move from a laying position to a sitting position, and she noticed that her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and looked around, not recognizing where she was.

There was an alarmed looking man standing next to her who had just been holding her hand. Her started to talk to her, but she didn't hear him. She looked down at her hands and looked normal, as did her bare feet, but she had to be sure. She needed to find a mirror and she needed it now. She had no idea where or when she was, but at that moment she didn't care. All she cared about was making sure that she was Hotaru. Not Mistress 9.

She quickly threw her legs over the side of the bed ignoring the protests of the man with her. Her stomach stung, but she ignored that as well. The man was pulling on her shoulder, trying to restrain her, but she fought him.

"Get me a mirror!" she started to cry desperately, "I need a mirror!"

"Relax, Hon, just lay down." he told her. A woman came into the room and he said something to her and she left. Hotaru continued to struggle.

"Please! Please, I need a mirror." Hotaru's voice began to tremble and the room began to spin.

"We can get one for you, I just need you to calm down."

Hotaru felt the man's grip on her arm tighten. If she wasn't so dizzy, she would have probably kicked him, but she had no choice but to surrender.

She sat down on the bed, facing away from the man, and began to softly cry.

"Setsuna-mama." she cried. She heard a swishing sound and the man spoke again as he stepped in front of her. He held something in his hand.

"I'm going to give you something that will help you feel a little better," he told her as he brought the strange object towards her neck.

Instinctively, Hotaru recoiled. She didn't know what that thing was, but it wasn't coming anywhere near her.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"It's a mild sedative. It'll help you feel more relaxed."

"I'm fine. I'm relaxed. I don't need that." Hotaru tried to reassure him. She demonstrated by taking a deep breath. She looked at him for acknowledgement. He set the sedative down. "Now, where's my mirror?"

The man looked up and nodded to the nurse, and then looked back at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"You first." She demanded. She'd been wondering who he was, whether or not she could trust him.

"I'm Doctor Julian Bashir." He told her. Hotaru nodded and there was a moment of silence. Finally, he spoke again. "I've told you my name, now what's yours?" he looked her in the eyes and all she could see in them was concern. But still, she wasn't sure if he could be trusted.

Hotaru furrowed her eyebrow in thought. 'If he is on the enemies' side and he finds out my real name, I would be defenseless against him, given the fact that my Henshin pen is not here and that he has a sedative. However, if he is the enemy, he probably already knows who I am. If he is not an enemy, I am safe. Temporarily at least. If I give him my real name and the enemy comes looking for me, he may hand me over. It may be safer just to give a fake name. Although, if Setsuna came looking for me, they wont recognize the name she'd give them and she wouldn't be permitted to see me. But Setsuna wouldn't have to go through them. She could just cause herself to appear wherever I am and there would be no problem. But, what if I don't look like Hotaru? What if I look like Mistress 9?' Hotaru began to panic inside, which Doctor Bashir seemed to notice.

"Are you alright?" he asked putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Please, I need that mirror. You don't understand how important it is." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry. A nurse is getting it right now." he reassured her. He persisted about her name.

'It'll be safer just to give a fake name. If I am Mistress 9, Setsuna will be able to figure it out.'

"My name… my name is Shinomegami." she told him hesitantly. "Shinomegami Tsuten'ou." She said more confidently. "You can just call me Shino." she put a fake grin on her face.

"Well, Shino Tsuten'ou, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile. He could tell that she had lied, but he figured she would tell the truth when she was more comfortable with him.

There was an awkward silence and Hotaru began to examine her hands, checking for that familiar scar on her thumb that she got from a pocketknife years ago. She found it and breathed a sigh of relief. She discretely put her hands over her underdeveloped breasts and felt that they were the size they were supposed to be. Logically, she concluded that she was herself, but she needed to see her face for confirmation.

"Do you mind if I ask why you want that mirror so badly?" Doctor Bashir asked.

She looked up at him, then back down at her hands. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." he challenged her.

The door swished open and the nurse came in. She handed the mirror to Hotaru who quickly snatched it out of her hands. Holding it up to her face, she examined the reflection. Tears began to trickle down her tanned cheeks like streams as she touched the different parts of her face; her cheeks, nose, forehead, eyes, chin, lips. Her hair was definitely not at it's best, but there was no doubt in her mind that it was hers. She smiled and handed the mirror back to the nurse. "Thank you." she said. The nurse nodded and left. A sense of relief came over her

Again, there was some silence, but the doctor broke it by saying, "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, pulling over a chair.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she said as she stared intently at her thighs that were covered with the gown she was wearing. She noticed a bit of blood on the gown and put her hand over it so he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for her, he did.

"Can I take a look at that gash you've got?" Doctor Bashir asked kindly. He stood up and opened a strange box with lights on it.

Hotaru became rather nervous, and when he brought the box towards her stomach, she recoiled.

"It's alright. It wont hurt." He reassured her.

"What is it?" she asked, still a bit skeptical.

"It's a medical tricortor." he explained. "You've never seen one of these before?" Hotaru shook her head. "It scans your body and tells me if there's anything wrong inside." he demonstrated by waving it in front of himself.

Hotaru relaxed a little. 'It's alright, Hota-baka. You're in the future. The technology is just more advanced here.'

Doctor Bashir sensed that she had relaxed and he scanned her abdomen.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened?" he asked.

"Positive." she told him.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about these things." he told her. He closed the little box and picked up another instrument.

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" she said in a stern voice.

"Alright." he said.

"I'm going to need you to lay down for a minute." he told her. "The wound opened up again, I'm just going to repair it."

Hotaru complied. The doctor lifted the gown up and slowly waved another instrument over it. To Hotaru's amazement, the wound seemed to have disappeared.

"Now, why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Hotaru asked him, a hint of humor in her voice.

"I did," he said, "But _someone_ decided to go and tear it open." he said teasing back. "Now, you need to get some rest. I'll come back to check on you in a couple hours."

Hotaru vocally agreed, though silently she was a bit apprehensive. She wasn't sure if she'd have that dream again. She laid herself down on the biobed, and as soon as the doctor had left the room, she sat up again and swung her legs over the side. She slid her body off the bed and winced at the cold floor against her bare feet.

She began to explore the room but there wasn't much to see. However, she did find, set on a small counter, her henshin pen and school uniform, which, despite being bloodied and in pieces, was folded neatly. She ran her slender fingers over the pen, unsure if she should pick it up or not. She was bored and the doctor had said that he would be back in a couple of hours, so she could practice with her glaive for a little while. She gingerly picked up the small object and held it in her hand, noticing the cool and smooth feeling it had.

She held the powerful stick in front of herself and slowly raised it over her head. She called out the words that changed her from a simple little girl to a powerful soldier.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

To the onlooker it would appear that she was engulfed in lavender light for less than a second and as the light dissipated her clothes were different.

She held her glaive in her right hand and began to swing it gently around, her movements becoming stronger and stronger. Eventually the weapon could have decapitated an android. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and her eyes stared blankly into space. Her fluid motions seemed almost robotic.

Hotaru allowed herself to meditate as she performed what she liked to call The Dance of Death. She shut her eyes and imagined herself on the battlefield, fighting Youma and killing all of them instantaneously.

Finally, in her imagination, there was only one enemy left. He stood behind her and as she turned to face him she let out a terrified scream. It was the man from her dream, wearing a deviant grin.

Hotaru opened her eyes and found herself back in the small hospital room. She was still transformed and held her glaive in a defensive position, her body in a defensive position. She frantically looked around the room, praying that he wasn't really in there, and when she saw that she was alone she decided to take a break. Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe she did need some sleep. But how could she? If she's seeing this man in her meditation what was to stop him from appearing in her dreams? No, she couldn't sleep.

After putting her glaive away, Hotaru decided to transform back into the gown and just sit on the floor. She decided it was much more comfortable than the weird bed that was in the room. Pulling a pad of paper and a pen out of her subspace pocket, Hotaru decided to write a letter to Setsuna. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to send it, but at least she could express what she wanted to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Bashir sat himself down at his desk and called both Captain Sisko and Odo to inform them of the recent events. Odo immediately began to search the records of people on board DS9 for anyone with the last name of Tsuten'ou and would narrow it down from there. The Constable was also working on finding the weapon used to attack the girl, but wasn't having much luck. There was no evidence in the bedroom, which could only mean the attack occurred elsewhere and she had been transported into the room. The only problem was that there were no records of any authorized or unauthorized transports in the last 48 hours. True, someone could have erased the records, but there was no evidence of that either. Odo had suspicions of something else but decided to withhold them until they could be proven.


	5. Chapter 4

Notes: Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I feel terrible about that. I've become so busy with school and work, that I haven't had time to write very much. Fortunately, I'm taking a creative writing class write now, and that's inspired me to make time for my fanfiction. Enjoy!

* * *

"Your Majesty, we have located the Firefly." the man with the dark blue hair said with a bow. "She is in an alternate dimension, but we have access to it and it should be no trouble getting to her."

"Good." The purple-haired man said. "See to it that there are no mistakes this time. Bring a hundred Youma if you must, but make sure she does not escape!"

"Yes, sir." the man said and bowed again. As he left, the cloaked man reappeared.

"You failed!" the dark man exclaimed.

"Y-yes, but we know where she is and we'll get her this time!"

"See that you do, or you will wish you had never been born!" The man disappeared

* * *

After talking with Captain Sisko and Odo, Doctor Bashir decided to just take a nap in his office. He had had barely any sleep since their return, and, though he could function on less sleep than other humans, he still needed it. If anyone seriously injured came in, Nurse Manning would wake him up.

After napping for awhile, the doctor got up to check on his patient.

When Julian entered the room, he was surprised to see the biobed empty. He was about to call to the nurse, when he saw the very top of the girl's head on the other side of the biobed. He walked around and found her with her back against the bed, asleep. She held a 20th century pen in her right hand and there was some writing scribbled on the pad of paper in her other hand. He stepped closer, hoping to read some of the writing, but it was in an odd script, and he couldn't decipher it.

Doctor Bashir carefully took the pad and pen and set them on the counter. He then gingerly picked the girl up and laid her on the biobed. After examining her, Bashir took the pad and went to his office. He would find a way to translate it.

Shortly after contacting Dax, she was sitting in Bashir's office, studying the paper.

"This writing is probably an old earth script. I'll see if the computer has any matches and can translate it. Also, I'll check the chemical components of the paper. It could be really old, in which case, she could be from another time." Dax explained.

"Do you think so? That would make a lot of sense. She seemed to not be familiar with any of our basic technology, and her clothes did seem a bit strange."

"The fact that she was using a pen and paper instead of a PADD seems to lead to that conclusion. By the way, do you know where she got it from?"

"No, all she had with her was that strange little stick." Bashir said.

"What did it look like?" Dax asked.

"It was about 10cm and had the shape of a planet on the top."

"Can I see it? It must have some sort of function, I'd like to run some tests."

"Sure." Bashir said and left the room to get it. On his way out, he ran in to Keiko O'Brien.

"Excuse me, Julian, I've been hearing rumors about the girl that was found. What's her name?" she asked.

"She says it's Shinomegami Tsuten'ou."

"That's interesting," Keiko said.

"What?" Bashir and Dax asked almost simultaneously.

"Is she Japanese?"

"I believe so," Bashir said.

"Shinomegami is not a normal Japanese name. It means 'Goddess of Death,'" Keiko explained.

"Really?" Dax asked, curious, and then got an idea. "Keiko, can you read this?" Dax showed her the paper.

Keiko looked at it, "For the most part." she said, "It's 20th century Japanese. Most of the characters have stayed the same."

"What does it say?" Dax asked.

Keiko took the pad in her hand and started to read. "It's a letter, to a woman named Setsuna. She's not her mother, but more like a mother-figure. She said that she was attacked in what is roughly translated as the Time Gates, and that now she is somewhere in the future."

"I guess that answers that question," Dax interrupted.

Keiko continued, "She is scared, and the people who attacked the temple were sent by a man named Master 4. He is the older brother of Mistress 9. Master 4 came in to her dreams and he wants to use her to destroy the earth. In her dream he turned her into Mistress 9 and was trying to convince her to go with him, but she ran from him, to the temple. She's pleading with Setsuna to find her before Master 4 does. She doesn't know if she's strong enough to keep him away, especially if he brings monsters with him. She says that she gave the doctor the name Shinomegami Tsuten'ou because she was afraid he was an enemy or would hand her over to them."

"I thought she made that up." Bashir said.

"She asks Setsuna to help her quickly because she doesn't want to hurt anybody, and there's no more." Keiko said.

"That's probably when she fell asleep," Bashir said. "I'm going to go get that stick."

"What do you think of this?" Dax asked.

"I don't know. It seems more like a fantasy, but why would she be writing something like this in the situation she's in right now?" Keiko said.

"Maybe it's a metaphor?" Dax suggested, "If she thinks we may be enemies, maybe she's hidden a communication inside the letter?"

"Perhaps," Keiko said, "But how would she send it?"

"I don't know," Dax replied.

"If you need any more help, let me know." Keiko said.

"Definitely. Thanks for your help, Keiko."

Keiko left and after a few minutes, Bashir came out of the room the girl was in and handed the small stick to Dax.

"Here it is," he said. "Let me know what you find."

"I will." Dax said and left.

* * *

Hotaru stirred as she slowly opened her eyes. She immediately recognized where she was and sighed, wishing that everything had been a dream. Fortunately, she had been able to sleep without having any nightmares.

Hotaru decided that she needed to walk around a bit. She noticed that she was hungry and wondered how long it had been since she last ate. She walked towards the door she had seen Doctor Bashir go out of, and it opened without her touching it. The frail girl was a bit startled, but reminded herself that she was in the future and that the technology was more advanced.

When she went through the door, she saw a large room with computer monitors all around. There were more strange beds, one of which had someone sitting on it, cradling his hand that looked like it had been burned. A woman stood with him, hovering a strange devise over it. Hotaru watched in silence as the burn seemed to disappear. She was amazed, and then remembered what Doctor Bashir had done to her stomach and her hand subconsciously went over her abdomen. She could tell that it wasn't entirely healed, so she quickly healed it herself.

The woman gave the man some instructions and he left. When the woman turned around, she saw Hotaru and greeted her.

"Hi, honey," she said coming towards the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Hotaru said, her voice quieter than she anticipated. "I'm a little hungry, though."

"Alright. Just have a seat, and I'll go get Doctor Bashir," the woman said, motioning towards one of the beds. She left, and moments later returned with Doctor Bashir following.

"Hi, Shino," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said again, "I'm just hungry."

"I'm not surprised," he said, "You've been here for almost two days. I was about ready to give you some food supplements if you didn't wake up soon."

"Two days?" Hotaru asked, not realizing how long it had actually been.

"Yes. Fortunately, you're body should be almost healed," he told her, "Do you mind if I do a quick examination, just to see the progress?" he asked pleasantly.

Hotaru nodded and the doctor took out one of those strange boxes and waved it over her body. As he did so, he attempted to start a conversation.

"So where are you from, Shino?"

Hotaru was a bit anxious to answer, but decided that he was only asking an innocent question.

"I'm from Tokyo."

"Japan? So you're from Earth?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, perplexed. Then she began to wonder where exactly she was, so she asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Doctor Bashir apologized, "You're on the Space Station Deep Space Nine, orbiting Bajor."

Hotaru was stunned. She knew that she was in the future, but to be outside of the solar system was a complete surprise.

"How far are we from Earth?" she asked.

"I'm not sure of the exact distance, but it takes a few days to get there at warp speed."

Hotaru didn't know what to think or say. Would Setsuna know to search here? She decided that she would have to find a way to make contact with Setsuna herself. She also decided that she would pretend that she was from that time, so that they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Wow," she said, "I've never been here before."

"Do you know how you got here?" Bashir asked.

"No, I have no idea."

"What's the last thing you remember? We know that you were attacked by at least two aliens that are not in our records."

Hotaru was again surprised. How did they know that? Bashir picked up on this and explained.

"There was blood on your hands that wasn't yours and cells from someone's eye under your fingernail."

The girl wasn't sure how to respond. They knew she had been attacked, and she had to come up with a reason. She wracked her brain trying to think of a reason, but couldn't come up with anything good, so she decided to avoid the real answer.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"I understand that this is difficult to talk about," Bashir said compassionately, "But whoever did this to you is still out there, and we don't want them to do this to anybody else, or to come after you."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Hotaru said almost with a grin as she remembered what she heard before she lost consciousness, "Those two won't be hurting anyone anymore."

Bashir became suspicious and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to worry. They've been taken care of. They won't bother anyone anymore." She hoped that he would just leave it alone and not ask about it anymore.

"Are they dead?" Bashir asked.

Hotaru was silent for a moment, and then changed the subject. "I'm really hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

Bashir sighed. He wished that she would be open with him, but he knew it could take awhile for her to be able to talk about it. Fortunately, she seemed to think that her attackers were dead, and he was inclined to believe it. She was pretty confident.

But then again, the doctor also thought about the letter Keiko translated. The girl was pretty scared. She seemed to think that someone would come looking for her, which meant that they were likely on their way. Dax had already warned the Captain and precautions were in place: Everyone who stepped foot on the station had to give a reason for coming.

He decided to let it go for the time being, but he would bring it up again later. She looked famished, and he asked a nurse to get the girl some clothes.

* * *

Notes: Please review! I'll try to write more soon! 


End file.
